User talk:LegoAlchemist
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kingdom Hearts Manga Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Cool... Did you make a Kingdom Hearts Manga Wiki? ^_^ SquareEnixRocks 02:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, right. I read all of the Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Manga, does that help? SquareEnixRocks 03:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll try and help. But I'm not sure about Kingdom Hearts II Mangas because America stopped writting them. So, they only wrote 2 books, and I read both of them. I'll try to help as much as I can. But, I'm not too certain what to write about. And my talk page on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki has exceeded its' template, so you can't use talk bubbles. SquareEnixRocks 03:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yaay. Thank you. Okay, should I get started on an article, or..something else? SquareEnixRocks 03:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, cool. I'll add a link to this Wiki on my user page. And specifically, how do you want me to do the character articles on here? SquareEnixRocks 03:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I understand. Guess I'll have to read the mangas again to be certain of the characters' personalities. SquareEnixRocks 03:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You can make me an admin, it's totally fine. ^_^ SquareEnixRocks 03:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) - *throws confetti in the air* Naw, I'm just goofing around. *picks up the confetti* Now...time to make edits...I think. SquareEnixRocks 03:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'll add talk bubbles tomorrow. At least I'll try to. SquareEnixRocks 04:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have to go to bed now. I'm swimming again tomorrow. Wish me luck to get that state cut, I really hope I get it. Bye Lego. Take care. I'll help ya with edits tomorrow if I can. =) SquareEnixRocks 04:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea Yea, i had to add that because im creating the Ansem page, hope that's ok. - Saxisai 16:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) true, true, so hey, can you delete that stuff for me? because i actually have to leave for a while... - Saxisai 20:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Help I'd love to help. But where do I start? I mean should I just wing it? I can do that. I have volume one of the first series and the Chain of Memories box set so I'll be working mostly there. Do we want links to read it up? Cus I have know of a english translation of Days.But I don't know if that would in flict with polocies. Hey I'll just give the articles my best shot. Are sins ever forgiven? 21:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate that. I can never really help on the main wiki because people are too fast and well I would get yelled at. XD. I'll get a start as soon as I am able. Are sins ever forgiven? 03:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay I severely edited the four manga series pages. I would have added images but I couldn't. It seems you have to be a admin or something to do it. I gave every book available an index. I also copied the differences page, added some trivia, and basic info like released dates. I must say I worked really hard. Let me know what you think. Are sins ever forgiven? 21:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) hi hey nice wiki you have here.--ZACH 06:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Great? That's an understatement. Sorry but I am just exhausted today. I guess I'll put some images up later then. Thanks. Oh and humor me, please call me Terra or Holly. It's just I hate being called TFO. Thanks. Did you watch the first two dubbed episodes of FMA Brotherhood? The new Al kinda sucks. I mean it's obvious it's a girl. But not bad... Are sins ever forgiven? 04:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the welcome i read when i can--ZACH 05:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep, much better. Thanks. I would love a talk bubble. I meant a wiki's not a wiki without them really. But it would be really cool to have manga style art as my character at that might be hard. We can always change it later I guess. Or can you cut that kinda thing to fit talk bubbles? Saxisai (or how that is spelled) might be able too...Are sins ever forgiven? 23:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey its me! It its me naruto195. I wanted to help ya with this site if you need? Naruto195 23:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem. And I'm glad to help but should I bring over my text box to this site? Naruto195 00:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll bring them but how would I do that? Copy and paste on a page to have them here? Naruto195 02:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Ehhhhh you do it ^_^ I'm afraid I'd mess it up Naruto195 06:08, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Ohh... Aww, Lego...you left the Kingdom Hearts Wiki...at least temporarly...but, I guess I can talk to you here, right? SquareEnixRocks 02:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm glad. But, I'm not too happy because I have a stomach virus and I couldn't get to swim my event at the end of the state swim meet. SquareEnixRocks 01:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Some help Hey,could ya help with something? I made a gurren lagann wiki a while back but I can't set things up like you have here. Just curois if you cna help. Naruto195 23:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Image Request from KKD Hey LA, how're things going? TNE has been really upset lately, y'know with her grandpa in the hospital and all. KKD is trying to cheer her up and is having SER make a video, he's gonna write a poem or something, and he was curious as to whether or not you'd be interested in helping out by making a "TNE you're awesome" sort of photo. If you're interested respond on my talk page here because KKD is trying to keep it a secret. --JFHavoc Hello :D Hey I'm here to help alot :D I'm working on the main chars and enemies mostly.WingBlade 01:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) If you can.. you can grant me some more power, I mean I really like editing for the KH manga :PWingBlade 02:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC)